Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and a manufacturing method of the chip package.
Description of Related Art
When a chip package of a finger printing sensor is manufactured, a glass sheet is often utilized to cover the surface of the chip to protect the sensing area of the chip. In a typical chip package having a glass sheet, a dam element is disposed between the chip and the glass sheet, and thus the thickness of the dam element is the same as a distance between the glass sheet and the chip. In other words, the thickness of the dam element increases a gap between the glass sheet and the chip. When the sensing area receives an image, a flaring issue is prone to occur.
In manufacturing a finger printing sensor, if there is no glass sheet on a wafer that is not yet cut to form a plurality of chips and the wafer is thin, it is very difficult to move a wafer which has a ball grid array and a warpage issue of the wafer may be formed due to process limitations. In addition, the sensing area of the wafer is easily polluted during manufacturing processes, such that product yield is difficultly improved. Moreover, after a typical chip package is disposed on a printed circuit board, a side surface of the chip package is exposed, and may easily be damaged by an external force.